


i cannot believe

by Copyrighted_trash



Category: Miranda Sings - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Dialogue Heavy, Fake dove best to not eat, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sad, if you dont cry you are evil, so so sos so sos os o sos so so so so so so so so so sad, this fic was sponsored by miracle gro, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/pseuds/Copyrighted_trash
Summary: shes gone...(this is all crack dont come for me)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	i cannot believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_swag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_swag/gifts).



"okay goodnight prichicha"

she didnt know that this... was her last night...

* * *

"omg no prochucha"

she said has her white snicker bar body laid on the floor, dead.

this body was only temporary, she knew that but she still couldn't bare too see her like this

"prichichaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

She couldn't help it, before she knew it it tears were rolling down her cheeks

"omg no priitsha ill miss you oh nooooi a a"  
she creid so hard you wouldbt belive it

she got a hungry jacks after or as the austrailans call it "bUrGeR kInG"

then fukase showed up and got prichicha a new sniker body but her ghost body was already in heaven so he went away and died and cried


End file.
